Hair style setting attachments, devices and apparatus (collectively “hair formers”) are widely used to effect designed or desirable hair styling for personal grooming or other requirements such as theatrical needs. In general, hair formers with the particular hair forming members can form specific designs of hair styling. For example, hair rollers or curlers are used to produce a curly effect on hair and hair straighteners are used to straighten hair which is otherwise curly.
Typically, to straighten hair a hair-dresser holds a comb or brush by one hand, engages the portion of hair to be straightened, imparting straightening tension to that portion of the hair by pulling towards the free end of the hair and then blow hot or warm hair onto that portion of the hair to impart more permanent hair styling setting to that portion of the hair. This requires the service of a hair-dresser and may not be comfortable to the customer because different customers may have different susceptibility to the straightening tension and different levels of straightening tension may be required to treat hair of different qualities.
Furthermore the traditional way of hair straightening requires two separate styling parts, namely, the comb or brush and the hair dryer or hot air blower. Since both hands are required, this may be inconvenient. Hence, it will be highly desirable if there can be provided an improved hair styling attachment, device or apparatus which alleviates the shortcomings associated with the above-mentioned conventional hair styling means and methods. More specifically, it is highly desirable to provide hair styling attachment, device or apparatus with integral means to simultaneously apply heat and tension to the hair for hair straightening.